<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bawat Piyesa by Riyusama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016046">Bawat Piyesa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama'>Riyusama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just some gay yearning and loving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa mga oras ng gabi at dilim, sa ilalim ng ilaw ng buwan, ang ulo ay puno ng munimuni. Minsan siya ay nananatili sa ating isipan lamang at minsan, siya ay nakakaalis mula sa ating mga labi. Pero ang ubod ng etong mga kathang isip ay ang mga damdaming gusto natin ipahayag sa isa't isat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bawat Piyesa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>huh, apparently kapag nagsusulat ako ng Tagalog tungkol kay Steven sobrang in the zone and mood ako lmao </p><p>Feeling ko medyo naiyak ako nung sinulat ko to, idk why pero na feel ko talaga siya. Puta baka bullshit na fanfic nga lang to eh, baka nga di nyo pa maintindihan lmao pero grabe parang ang importante nya para sakin ngayon</p><p>Pero anyways, sige basa guys lol walang beta and reread yan ah Enjoy barok Tagalog lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>May mga gabi na minsan hindi siya makatulog, mga gabi na ang ilaw ng buwan ang lumiliwanag sa madilim nilang kwarto. Sa mga sandaling iyon ay merong mga nakaw na sandali si Andrew para mapagmasid si Steven. </p></div><div class=""><p>Ang kanyang mga pilik mata, ang kanyang labi, at pati narin ang ang mabagal na paghinga niya sa kanyang tulog. Sa ilaw ng buwan, nakabalot sa puting kumot na pinoprotektahan siya sa lahat ng lamig at sa mundo... Wala nang iba pang mahalaga sa buhay ni Andrew kundi siya.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Minsan may makikita siya na luha sa mga gilid ng mga mata niya at minsan, meron mga ingit na lilisan sa kanyang mga labi. Napapaisip minsan si Andrew kung ano kaya mga panaginip na tumatakbo sa insip ni Steven. Kung pwede lamang, papasok siya sa mundo na isip ni Steven. Malunod sa diwa na si Steven mismo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pero nakokonteto din siya sa mga segundo na siya ay nasa tabi ng mahal niya, ang lalaki na buwan-buwan nagiiba ang kulay ng buhok at pinapakita sakanya ang lahat ng makukulay na kulay sa mundo at buhay. Makokonteto siya sa mga gabi na titingnan si Steven ng puno ng pagmamahal at alam niya... Alam niya na sa buhay niya, eto ang kanyang kinahinatnan. Na eto ang tinadhanang tao para sakanya.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Na maramdaman ang init ng katawan ni Steven sa tabi niya, na marinig ang bawat hinga niya, at ang makita ang mukha niya na puno ng kagandahan. Na bawat oras na lumilipas ay oras na puno ng pagmamahal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dahandahang niya iyayakap ang kamay niya kay Steven at wala pang isang segundo ay lalapit siya kay Andrew. Na parang gayuma na tatalik at tatalik si Steven papunta sakanya. Magbibilad sa init ng isa’t isa at maririnig niya ang mga tunog ng saya kay Steven ng kahit siya’y tulog.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At napapaisip si Andrew.<em> ‘Dito ka nalanag sakin habang buhay.’ </em>sabi nila sa sarili niya, mga munimuni na hindi tumatakas sa kanya isipan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kikiling siya pababa, labi malapit sa ulo ni Steven at aamuyin ang bango na tangi kay Steven lamang. Para siyang tagsibol na puno ng maliligayang gunita. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gagala kamay niya para hawakan ang kay Steven, ikubkob ang kanilang kamay at mga daliri. Hahawak siya ng mahigpit at hahalikan ang kamay ni Steven. “Anong gagawin ko kung mawawala ka?” Bulong ni Andrew na may maliit na hagikgik. Hindi parin makapaniwala, na sa tagal nilang magkakilala ay sa huli, siya ang minahal ni Steven.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Na kung may Diyos man talaga, Diyos ni Steven o kung sino man... Ay sana hindi sila ipaghiwalay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wala,” Dating ng maantukin na boses ni Steven, na bagong gising lamang. “Kasi lalagi ako.” Bumukas ang mga mata ni Steven at tumingin siya sa kanya sinta. “Kasi dito lang ako sayo, habang buhay.” Sabi niya ng may matamis na ngiti sa kanyang labi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ako rin,” Tugon ni Andrew, habang isinandal niya ang kanyang noo sa noo ni Steven. “Habang buhay.” Tuloy niyang pagsabi sa pagpikit ng kanyang mga mata sa tulog.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>